Protectors
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: The lab rats have been discovered and now it's time for their hardest mission...protecting the presidents daughter. (More chars than listed) (maybe T later on)
1. Mission: Protectors

Chapter 1.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I had just gotten back from work when I saw the president was calling me. I clicked the accept button and looked at the screen.

"Yes Mr. President?" I asked.

"Davenport, I need your help." He said.

"Absolutely sir what do you need?" I asked.

"There is a group of people trying to kill my entire family. My wife and I are going into hiding, but I need you to keep my daughter, Eliza, safe until this clears up." He explained.

"My family will keep her safe. When will she get here?" I asked.

"She'll be there in a few hours. Thank you Davenport." The president said before turning off the screen.

I called Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Tasha and said that they all need to get over here as soon as possible, then got to work.

-Time skip-

I heard the doorbell and ran to the door to see two men and a teenager girl with dark black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello sir. I am Eliza and I'm honored to be in your household." She smiled as she formally shook my hand.

"Hello Eliza. Make yourself comfortable." I said as she walked into the house and sat up straight on the couch.

The two men left after telling me a few details that the president didn't, then I sat down facing Eliza. Then I heard the door open and I saw Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"Hey Big D." Leo said as he adjusted his backpack.

"Guys, this is Eliza. She will be staying with us for awhile." I explained as she stood up.

"Hello everyone, thank you for letting me stay here." She said as she shook their hands.

"Um, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who is she?" Adam whispered.

"Eliza is the president's daughter. She will be staying here with us until it's safe for her to go back to Washington D.C.." I explained.

"Eliza, I'm Chase and this is Adam, Bree and Leo." Chase introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet the four bionic superhumans who have sacrificed so much to keep everyone safe." Eliza said happily.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet them, but I'm sure it's a honor to meet the Leo Dooley." Leo said as he put his arm on Eliza's shoulder.

Eliza looked at him strangely, but she almost looked scared.

"Chase, give Eliza the tour. Bree and I will get her room ready." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Ok Mr. Davenport, can I show her the lab?" He asked.

"Sure, just don't let her touch anything." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Ok, come on Eliza." Chase said as he left with Eliza following behind.

Chase's POV.

The president's daughter, is in our house! This is so awesome! I need to stop geeking out.

"And this is the lab, where we train for missions and maintain our bionics." I explained as we went in.

"This place is so amazing." Eliza said as she looked around a little, but seemed to be uncomfortable.

She and I sat down in the chairs and I looked at her.

"Why are you acting so formal?" I asked before adding. "No offense."

"None taken. I almost always act this way. I have the entire time I have lived in D.C.. It's just easier." She explained.

"Also, you seem a bit uncomfortable, may I ask why?" I asked.

"Because I'm just in hiding. I'm not here for friends or anything. I'm just here because you are my protecters." She explained.

"So...let's get upstairs. Bree and Mr. Davenport probably have your room ready." I said.

"That sounds like a good idea Mr. Chase." She said.

I laughed a little.

"What is so funny? I didn't make a joke." She said in pure confusion.

"You didn't. Just call me Chase. No Mr." I explained.

"Ok then Chase." She smiled as we went back into the elevator.

When we got back upstairs, we were both greeted with a terrible smell.

"Eww!" She yelled as she pinched her nose.

"Adam, what did you do?!" I yelled while pinching my nose as well.

"I didn't do it! Leo was making dinner and burnt it." Adam explained before clicking play on the TV.

"Leo, why are you cooking?!" I yelled.

"I was, and because Big D asked me to." He explained.

"Let's just order a pizza, but first, let's air out the house." I explained, with everyone nodding in agreement.

Then Bree and Mr. Davenport came downstairs.

"Eliza, your room is ready." Bree said.

"Thank you." She said as she followed Bree upstairs.

Bree's POV.

"Here it is. I found the blankets in the closet and I gave you some of my clothes until we can go shopping." I explained as I opened the door.

I had given her two of my old dresses which didn't fit me anymore, but probably would fit her. I also have her a ton of my old outfits that didn't fit me either. I found a few pink and purple blankets and pillow cases, and I stuck a small bear on her bed for decoration.

"Thank you Bree." She smiled slightly as she sat on the bed.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"No I do!" She insisted.

"Ok, do you want some dinner?" She asked.

"No, thank you. I would rather just go to sleep." She said.

"Alright, we will save you some anyway. The pajamas are in the second drawer." I said before leaving Eliza in the room.

I came downstairs and saw the boys playing The game of life with Mr. Davenport and pigging out on the pizza. I sighed, pulled a few pieces out for Eliza, grabbed some of my own and sat down with the boys. I ended up being on Mr. Davenport's team and we won.

"I'm a ace at getting money." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah, and we had six kids." I added.

"Ok, I'm gonna get to bed. Bree, tomorrow I'm moving your capsule temporarily into Eliza's room so you can keep a eye on her." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok Mr. Davenport." I said.

"We should all get to bed." Chase said as he started picking up the game.

"Ok, goodnight guys." Leo said as he went up the stairs.

"Night Leo." I said before I went downstairs and went to sleep.

 **I know what you are thinking. Susz, how could you start ANOTHER story? I'm so hooked on Big dreams big disasters/I miss them/ Prank wars/Bree gets cyber bullied/Elite invasion! Well, I'm in writer's block. And I REALLY wanna do this one. So get over it. I'll try to deal with my writer's block. Capchie?**

 **Anyway, I got this idea just a few hours ago while watching Armed and dangerous. The president snapped a bionic selfie and said it was for his daughter. And I know he did it for himself, but I really wanna do a story with his daughter. This is loosely based off Princess protection program, just because of the way Eliza acts.**

 **Now Eliza is played by Chyna Anna McClain, but I wanna ask you guys some questions and I want some answers.**

 **1: Should Eliza like one of Bree siblings and which one?**

 **2: What would make Eliza a better character? Some tragedy? Some drama?**

 **3: How do you think the Davenport's feel about her?**

 **4: Should she get bullied by someone in this story?**

 **5: Should she loosen up a bit?**

 **So don't be mad I started this story, it's a fun thing to work on and I'll get on my others soon.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

"Ok everyone, we have to make Eliza as comfortable as possible." I explained as we sat down for breakfast.

"What's the plan?" Chase asked.

"We will talk to her about a fake identity when she wakes up. Bree, I want you to help her with a new wardrobe. Tasha can assist in that as well. Leo, Chase and Adam, I want you three to help her loosen up a bit so no one teases her and help her blend in. Can you guys do that?" I asked.

"Sure." Leo said as he put some cereal in his mouth.

"If we don't want her not to get teased, then she shouldn't hang out with Chase." Adam joked, making Chase punch him in the shoulder.

"That's another thing. I want you guys to avoid fighting as much as possible. We want Eliza to know that this is a safe environment, and she can't really think that if Chase is mocking Adam all the time and Adam is chucking Chase across the room." I explained.

"Well, my life is ruined." Adam said as he grabbed the milk jug and poured it all over his cereal.

"That's disgusting." Chase groaned as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Wet cereal is not gross." Bree said.

"It is when you do the breakfast dishes." Chase explained as he put his plate in the sink.

"Did I miss breakfast?" We heard a voice asked and well all turned around to see Eliza in a outfit of Bree's that she let her borrow (outfit from Mission invisible.)

"No you didn't Eliza. What do you want to eat?" Tasha asked as Eliza sat down in between Leo and Chase.

"Just some toast please." Eliza smiled.

"Eliza, we need to get to work on your fake identity." I explained.

"Why do I need a fake identity?" Eliza asked with a look of worry and concern on her face.

"So the paparazzi doesn't find you and so the men who are trying to hurt your family don't find you." I explained.

"Can I at least keep my name?" She asked.

"Yes. You will be posing as Leo's cousin from Illinois who is staying with us for awhile." I explained.

Eliza and Leo both looked at each other with their eyebrows raised before looking back at me.

"I can do that." Eliza sighed.

"Ok." Leo agreed.

"Good. I have to go to work, and the girls are going shopping, so Chase, you are in charge." I said as I grabbed my briefcase.

"Why is he in charge?" Adam whined.

"Because Chase didn't build a zip line in my house without me." I answered before leaving the house.

Bree's POV.

This is so exciting! I'm going shopping with the president's daughter! The only thing that would better is shopping with Selena Gomez! We stopped outside of the mall and went inside. After going through probably about four hundred stores (some for me of course cause I wasn't gonna come and not get anything) we finally found one full of stuff for Eliza.

"Here, what about this?" I asked as I held up a pair of black jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, a white tank top and yellow rubber sneakers.

"That looks beautiful!" She smiled as I handed them to her.

"Go try them on, I will look for more stuff for you." I told her.

She went to the dressing room and I found a lot of clothes. Thank goodness Mr. Davenport is a billionaire. The one I liked the most was a periwinkle shirt with these yellow and black lines on the front and a pair of black jeans with some black shoes. (Outfit on the cover). She came out in the first one and she looked so awesome!

"You look so awesome Eliza. Here, I found a lot more." I smiled as I dumped the large pile of clothes in her arms.

"Thanks Bree." Eliza said in a strained voice before falling.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I helped her off the ground.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to holding a ton of stuff all at the same time." Eliza admitted.

Then Tasha came over to us.

"Are you two ok over there?"

"Yeah Tasha, we're fine." I smiled as Eliza and I started cleaning the clothes off the floor.

"Ok." Tasha smiled before leaving.

"Hey Bree, what do you think of this?" Eliza asked as she showed me a outfit with a light purple and green tank with black jeans (curse of the screaming skull outfit).

"That's awesome! You have a really good sense of style Eliza." I smiled before making a speed cyclone and changing into it right in front of her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing!" Eliza squealed.

'You're starting to loosen up already.' I thought as she went back into the dressing room.

 **Sorry it took awhile to update, writers block.**

 **Thanks to the 13 reviews for one chapter! It means so much! And I hope you guys like this one also.**

 **Today is TheUnknownBlock's birthday! So happy birthday buddy! Have a great one!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. First Day of School

**I'm starting now! Yay!**

-Bree's POV-

Tasha, Eliza and I get back to the mansion and go through the door. Adam and Leo are watching something on the TV and Chase is at the counter doing next month's homework.

"Hello! We're home!" I call out to them.

"Yeah that's nice Bree." Adam mumbled, absorbed in his TV show, Leo said nothing at all, neither did Chase. I sighed slightly and rolled my eyes.

Mr Davenport came downstairs. "Okay Bree, your capsule is in Eliza's room now. You should all probably get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Ugh, why?!" Adam complained. "It's not like I'm awake in school anyway!"

"Just go to bed!" Mr Davenport yells. Adam and Leo groan. Chase finishes writing something and then goes to the elevator without a care. Adam followed close behind. Leo went to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Davenport asked.

"Going to the lab." Leo shrugged. Mr Davenport pointed to the stairs. Leo sighed before running to them and going to his room. Me and Eliza went up afterward.

-Eliza's POV-

I walked up the spiral staircase and into my room. I lye down on my bed and try to go to sleep. I kept squirming around in bed, unable to get any sleep. That's when Bree walked up to me with a cup of water.

"Take this. It will help you sleep."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing. It's just a little liquid. It doesn't taste good but you'll sleep better afterward. Chase used to have to use it when he was worried Douglas would come back for revenge."

"Wh-whos D-douglas?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing you need to be worried about. He's with us now." Bree smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back before taking the liquid and drinking it. It tasted bad, but it did work. I was out like a light in a few minutes.

 _I wake up in my bed and get out. Bree's capsule is smashed and I see blood on the floor. I begin to sweat. I run down the stairs and see Bree collapsed on the floor, looking lifeless. I check her pulse. Nothing. I hear a gun load. I look up to see a man. He had dark brown hair and was dressed entirely in black. A few police officers break through the door but then the gun fires, aimed straight at my head. That's when I scream._

I jolt awake in my bed screaming and sweating all over. Bree gets out of her capsule and comes over to me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"N-n-nothing… j-just a b-bad dream…" I say.

"Okay." She says. "Do you want to go back to sleep."

I nod slowly.

"Okay. Close your eyes, it's gonna be fine."

I smile and fall into a dark, dreamless sleep.

I wake up to Bree shaking me.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"We need to go to school. C'mon!" She says.

I quickly get out of bed and run down the stairs. I have just enough time to eat a piece of toast before running out the door.

When I arrive at school, an adult walks up to me. They are a redhead and are wearing a striped shirt.

Bree shows me my locker a few minutes before the bell rings and I run off to class.

"AYHOH!" I hear someone tell. A tall boy walks up to me.

"Look boys! It's Dooley… ette? Dooleyella? It's girl Dooley!" He yells, stumbling on his words slightly. I assume he's not the smartest guy in school. One of his friends glances at the clock and taps the guy's shoulder.

"See ya later, nerdilocks!" He laughs before running off, high-fiving two people at once as he goes off.

Later I'm almost done with the day. I look at my schedule. Math is next anf PE after that. Leo walks up to me.

"Hey Eliza. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for the bell."

Leo eyed my schedule. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I say cheerfully.

"You'll need it." He continues.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"Well, you have PE soon. Trent's the teacher."

"W-who's Trent?" I ask.

"He's the worst bully in school!"

I started to sweat.

"Eliza?"

"Uh.. Wha-... I…" I said before collapsing.

I wake up in the nurse's office and get up.

"Hey Eliza." The nurse said. "This class is almost over, next one is starting up."

"How long has it been?" I ask.

"Don't worry. You only missed one class."

Then I remember: now I have PE. I start to breath fast and sweat.

"Calm down." The nurse says. "Just lay here until this class is over, then go to your next one."

I decide to use this time to prepare for whatever Trent will do. After a few minutes, I go to gym class.

"Hey look! Nerdilocks is back!" Some guy, who I assume is Trent, yells. "This time, the bears won't be so nice." He smirks.

Some kids look at him strangely. He steps forward with one foot and everyone takes a step back.

"Okay. Nerds VS Jocks! Get in line, geeks! You too, my peeps!"

"Stop rhyming!" One guy yelled.

Trent glared at him and made some signals with his fingers. The guy tensed up. That's strange.

"Okay! Is everyone in line?!" Trent yelled. Everyone nodded. I was lined up with the so called nerds. He called me Nerdilocks, so I knew what group I was put into.

Trent got out the dodgeballs and threw them between the two groups. It was obvious that he was in favor of team jock. I saw a short kid with a cape on next to me.

"Hey. Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Gordo and-" he never got to finish his sentence because a dodgeball nailed him in the forehead.

I looked over and immediately knew who threw it. They were just jumping in the air with victory. So cheesy. I grabbed the ball that hit Gordo and did an underhand toss toward the guy. It seemed to go in slow motion. The ball hurdled through the air toward the target. Then it fell down to the ground like a rock.

I see Trent run onto the court and grab two dodgeballs. He throws one at me and then the other behind it. They went so fast I didn't have time to dodge. When the first one hit I stumbled back, the second hit me to the ground. My head hit the ground hard and I blacked out.

 **Kaboom! My first chapter! Was it good or bad? And I know that wasn't as much of a cliffhanger as it was a cheap way to end the chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please!**


End file.
